castlevaniafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Castlevania II: Simon's Quest
Castlevania II: Simon's Quest llamado originalmente en Japón fue desarrollado por Konami para Famicom Disk System de Nintendo. En el año 1988 una versión porteada para el formato cartucho fue publicada en Estados Unidos para Nintendo Entertainment System, que seria publicada en Europa recién en el año 1990. Esta entrega presenta a Simon Belmont como protagonista una vez más y toma lugar en el año 1698, siete años después del primer videojuego original de la saga Castlevania, del cual es una secuela directa. Argumento Es el año 1698, han transcurrido siete años después de que Simon Belmont derrotó originalmente al malvado Conde Drácula. Después que Simon descargo su golpe de gracia final contra el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, el conde lanzó una maldición oscura sobre él que lo enviaría a una muerte prematura a menos que Simon lo reviviera. Por otro lado, los secuaces de Drácula se agitan una vez más por toda la tierra de Transilvania, devastando muchos pueblos y aterrorizando a los lugareños. Simon toma el látigo legendario Matavampiros (Vampire Killer) una vez más, y viaja a través de todas las tierras hacia las ciudades de Jova, Veros, Aljiba, Aldora, Oldon, Fetra y Ghulash para liberar a sus habitantes y buscar su ayuda en su búsqueda de la partes del cuerpo del conde que fueron ocultadas en cinco mansiones oscuras diferentes por toda la tierra (Berkeley, Rover, Brahms, Bodley y Laruba). Una vez que todas las partes del cuerpo de Drácula estaban en su lugar, Simon las llevó al hogar ancestral del Conde, el Castillo de Drácula, para poder revivirlo y entonces luchar contra él una vez más, esta vez terminando con él para siempre (o así lo creyeron todas las personas, aunque Drácula regresaría más tarde en el siglo XVIII)... Jugabilidad thumb Entorno de Castlevania II: Simon's Quest difiere del castillo lineal del primer videojuego, y es en cambio un paisaje abierto intercalado por pueblos, cementerios, mansiones y mazmorras. El transcurso del tiempo en el videojuego hace que el día se convierta noche y viceversa. Los enemigos son más fuertes durante la noche, los zombis deambulan en las ciudades, y los habitantes del pueblo no se encuentran por ningún lado, ya que están escondidos de los monstruos dentro de sus casas. Como novedad en la serie aparecen varios elementos RPG, como un inventario y un sistema de niveles que hace que la salud de Simon se incremente cada vez que se acumula una cantidad específica de los corazones. Durante el día, la gente del pueblo ofrecen pistas (aunque el jugador tenga cuidado: algunos de estos "consejos" son en realidad verdades a medias o completas mentiras), y los comerciantes venden artículos, tales como actualizaciones de látigo, a cambio de corazones. La cantidad de tiempo que se tarde en completar el juego influye en cual de los finales obtendrá Simon. Las armas secundarias regresan desde el videojuego Castlevania original. Las antiguas armas incluyen la Daga (Dagger) y Agua Bendita (Holy Water), mientras que los más nuevos incluyen al Diamante Rebotador (Bouncing Diamond) y Laureles (Laurel) de invencibilidad. Restos de Drácula también ofrecen ventajas de estadísticas una vez vez que son recolectadas, como la inmunidad al veneno. Frases y citas Personajes Mecánicas internas del videojuego * El formato para indicar (en el videojuego) el tiempo es DÍAS: HORAS: MINUTOS. * El primer ciclo de la noche comienza exactamente a las 18:00 PM y termina en el día 01, 6:00 AM (hora del videojuego). * Cada ciclo de la noche comienza a las 18:00 PM y dura hasta las 6:00 AM del día siguiente. * Cada ciclo de día comienza a las 6:00 AM y dura 12 horas (tiempo del videojuego). * El tiempo de juego no transcurre mientras se encuentra dentro de una iglesia, dentro de un edificio en la ciudad, o en una de las mansiones. * El tiempo de juego sí transcurre si se está en la parte exterior de los pueblos, o "en terrenos salvajes". * Cada vez que se obtiene un nivel, habrá ciertos enemigos que no otorgaran más puntos de experiencia (pero todavía se podrá obtener los corazones por medio de estos). Pueblos Los distintos pueblos que visitas a lo largo del juego son los siguientes: * Jova * Veros * Aljiba * Aldora * Oldon * Fetra * Ghulash Mansiones Las cinco mansiones donde se encuentran las cinco reliquias de Drácula son las siguientes: * Mansión Berkeley * Mansión Rover * Mansión Brahm * Mansión Bodley * Mansión Laruba * Castillo de Drácula Secuencias finales Este videojuego dispone de tres secuencias finales diferentes, determinados por la cantidad de tiempo que el jugador tardo en completar el videojuego y la cantidad de continuaciones ('continues') que se utilizaron. Los tres son variaciones de la misma secuencia final, pero con diferentes giros destacados. Final malo Completa el videojuego en 15 días a más. Ni Drácula ni Simon sobreviven a la batalla. Se muestra la tumba de Drácula y aparece un texto aparece diciendo al jugador que "La batalla se ha consumado. Ahora la paz y la serenidad han sido restauradas en Transilvania y la gente es libre de la maldición de Drácula para siempre. Y tú, Simon Belmont, siempre seras recordado por su valentía y coraje". Final normal Completa el videojuego entre 8 o 14 días. Simon derrota a Drácula, pero finalmente sucumbe ante la maldición de todos formas. Simon se arrodilla junto a la tumba de Drácula y un texto aparece diciendo al jugador que "A pesar de la confrontación entre Simon y Drácula ha concluido, Simon no pudo sobrevivir a sus heridas mortales. Única esperanza de Transilvania es un joven que triunfara sobre el mal y liberara a la ciudad de la maldición mortal de Drácula". Final bueno Completa el videojuego entre 7 días o menos. Simon derrota a Drácula y es liberado de la maldición de Drácula. Simon se arrodilla junto a la tumba de Drácula y un texto aparece diciendo al jugador que "El encuentro contra Drácula se termino. Simon Belmont ha puesto fin a la oscuridad eterna en Transilvania. Su sangre y sudor han calado hondo en la tierra y provocarán la magia y la felicidad para los que caminan sobre esta tierra". Simon se aleja de la tumba, pero esa noche la mano Drácula emerge a través de la tierra. Personal Al igual que otros videojuegos de Konami de esta época, el personal sólo aparece acreditado por sus alias y sus funciones específicas que no se mencionan en el videojuego en sí. Lo que sigue a continuación es una lista de créditos incluida en el propio videojuego, acompañada por aquellos cuyos nombres y funciones completos han sido identificados: * Invincibility: Akamatsu (Hitoshi Akamatsu; programador de juego y director) * Permanance: Iwasa * Philosophy: Togakushi (Noriyasu Togakushi; diseñador de personaje) * Masterpiece: Kawanishi * Sensitivity: Hatano (Yoshiaki Hatano; efectos de sonido) * Excellence: Terashima (Satoe Terashima; compositor musical) * Ambivalence: Kuwahara (Yasuo Kuwahara; programador de juego) * Flourish: Higasa * Warm-Heart: Matsuoka (Nobuhiro Matsuoka; programador de juego) * Admiration: Ohyama (Hideki Ohyama; diseñador de personaje) * Superiority: Murata (Kouji Murata; programador de audio y compositor musical) * Synchromism: Matsubara (Kenichi Matsubara; compositor musical) Curiosidades * Este videojuego ha sido reseñado dos veces por el personaje de James Rolfe, "The Angry Video Game Nerd". Fue reseñado cuando comenzó el programa, entonces conocido como "The Angry Nintendo Nerd" cuando empezó el día 16/05/2004,YouTube: Castlevania II: Simon's Quest - Angry Video Game Nerd - Episode 1 pero la reseña original no fue subida a YouTube oficialmente junto con las otras dos reseñas de videojuegos iniciales "YouTube: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Angry Video Game Nerd - Episode 2" y "YouTube: The Karate Kid - NES - Angry Video Game Nerd - Episode 3", sino hasta el día 08/04/2006. El título del programa fue tiempo más tarde cambiado a "The Angry Video Game Nerd", y la segunda vez que éste videojuego fue reseñado fue durante la segunda parte de su "maratón de Castlevania", junto con el videojuego Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, vídeo que se estrenó exclusivamente en GameTrailers el día 21/10/2009. Como es habitual para el programa, se subieron a YouTube ambos vídeos de esta maratón Castlevania, aproximadamente un año después de su publicación en GameTrailers.YouTube: Castlevania (Part 2) - Angry Video Game Nerd - Episode 80 * La frase "The morning sun has vanquished the horrible night" ("El sol de la mañana ha vencido la horrible noche") que se utiliza para significar el inicio del tiempo diurno, fue referenciada por Shanoa en el videojuego Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, cuando mencionó que ella misma era el Sol, que había llegado a vencer esta noche horrible. thumb * La ilustración completa para la cubierta del videojuego utilizada en la versión original japonesa y la versión para América del Norte, que muestra a Drácula emergiendo desde un balcón, tiene un parecido sorprendente a la cubierta del módulo de Dungeons & Dragons titulado "Ravenloft" (1983), ilustrada por el artista Clyde Caldwell.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ravenloft_I6.jpg Podría decirse que las únicas diferencias en este aspecto son la posición hacia la que observan Strahd von Zarovich/Drácula y las dimensiones del castillo, según se puede observar por la torre que aparece en el fondo de la ilustración. * Una de las mansiones, Mansión Brahm, seria una especie de error tipográfico, pero suena similar a 'Bram', como en el nombre de Bram Stoker, autor de la novela Drácula. * La frase "What a horrible night to have a curse" ("¡Qué noche horrible para tener una maldición") que se utiliza en este videojuego para indicar el tiempo que cae noche, fue utilizada como el nombre de una canción homónima de la banda The Black Dahlia Murder en su álbum "Nocturnal".YouTube: The Black Dahlia Murder - What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse (HD) Del mismo modo, se utilizó la parte inicial de la música que se reproduce en el bosque durante el día (el infame tema musical "Bloody Tears"), se utiliza en la canción "A Ghost for the Broken Hearted"YouTube: With Dead Hands Rising - A Ghost For The Broken Hearted #04 del la banda With Dead Hands Rising en su álbum "Behind Inquisition". * En el videojuego MMORPG EverQuest II (2004), la zona Loping Plains se ve acosada por una maldición cada noche y el mensaje "What a horrible night to have a curse" ("¡Qué noche horrible para tener una maldición") aparece en la ventana de chat del jugador. Cuando amanece, el mensaje "The morning sun has vanquished the horrible night" ("El sol de la mañana ha vencido la horrible noche") también se muestra en la ventana de chat. Obviamente, ambas son referencias directas al videojuego Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. ** También en el videojuego RPG The Binding of Isaac (2011), al obtener el ítem "Whore Of Babylon" y recibir cierta cantidad de daño, se vera la frase "what horrible night to have a curse", referencia obvia al videojuego Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. * El videojuego fue re-editado de manera no oficial por Timewalk Games, para Nintendo Entertainment System, en formato cartucho físico bajo el titulo de Castlevania II: Simon’s Quest REDACTION.YouTube: Re: Re: CASTLEVANIA 2: SIMON'S QUEST Redaction by the Angry Nintendo Nerd Esta re-edición es una conversión en hardware del parche informático del mismo nombre que corrige algunos errores de traducción, entre otras mejoras ligeras, publicado a través de la pagina web The Almighty Guru.http://www.thealmightyguru.com/Games/Hacking/Hacks/SimonsRedaction.html ** Esta re-edición reemplazó la ilustración de Simon y Drácula original en la cubierta, por la legendaria fotografía utilizada en la cubierta de la revista Nintendo Power #2. Galería Cubiertas Dracula II Noroi no Fūin - cubierta japón.jpg|Famicom Disk System (Japón) Castlevania II Simon's Quest - cubierta europa.jpg|Nintendo Entertainment System (Europa) Castlevania II Simon's Quest - cubierta eeuu.jpg|Nintendo Entertainment System (EE.UU.) Castlevania II Simon's Quest - wii virtual console eeuu.jpg|Consola Virtual (Wii) Castlevania II Simon's Quest - 3ds nintendo e-shop eeuu.jpg|Consola Virtual (3DS) Castlevania II Simon's Quest - wii u nintendo e-shop eeuu.jpg|Consola Virtual (Wii U) Promoción Castlevania II - Simon's Quest flyer.jpg|Volante publicitario Vídeos Nintendo - Castlevania II - Simon's Quest|Comercial televisivo en idioma inglés (NES) Castlevania 2 Simon's quest Nintendo Nes PUB 1990|Comercial televisivo en idioma francés (NES) ドラキュラⅡ 呪いの封印 プレイ映像 3DS|Dracula II: Noroi no Fūin - comercial Consola Virtual (3DS) ドラキュラⅡ 呪いの封印 プレイ映像 Wii U|Dracula II: Noroi no Fūin - comercial Consola Virtual (Wii U) Castlevania (Part 2) - Angry Video Game Nerd - Episode 80|Reseña - activar subtítulos para el idioma español Sequelitis - Castlevania 1 vs. Castlevania 2 "HQ Version" of Re CASTLEVANIA 2 SIMON's QUEST by the Angry Nintendo Nerd Re Re CASTLEVANIA 2 SIMON'S QUEST Redaction by the Angry Nintendo Nerd Productos relacionados *'Castlevania II: Simon's Quest - Collectors Cards' - Una pequeño conjunto de cartas intercambiables que presentaban nuevas ilustraciones del videojuego. *'Dracula II: Noroi no Fūin Kanzen Hisshōbon' - Un libro guía del videojuego publicado para la región de Japón. *'Nintendo Power - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Guide' - Una guía del videojuego incluida en la revista Nintendo Power. *'NES Game Atlas' - Libro guía publicado para la región de América del Norte que contiene mapas de los escenarios del videojuego. *'Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Watch)' - Una adaptación del videojuego al formato Reloj LCD de Tiger Electronics. *'Electronic Castlevania II: Simon's Quest' - Una adaptación portátil del videojuego creada por Tiger Electronics. *'Akumajō Dracula Famicom Best' - Contiene la banda sonora original del videojuego. *'Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX' - Contiene música del videojuego en su Disco 01. *'Dracula II: Noroi no Fūin SOUNDTRACKS' - Nueva grabación de la banda sonora original. *'Worlds of Power 4 - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest' - Novela para niños inspirada en el videojuego. *'Captain N: The Game Master' - Tiene algunos episodios que presentan elementos de éste videojuego (especial el titulado The Greatest Game Master). *'Castlevania' - El videojuego es una secuela directa del videojuego original de la saga Castlevania. *'Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance' - Secuela oficial del videojuego. *'Castlevania: The Adventure' - Videojuego originalmente considerado en su publicación para América del Norte como siendo una secuela de éste videojuego. *'Super Castlevania IV' - Originalmente localizado en la región de América del Norte como siendo una secuela del videojuego, pero ahora se considera una versión 'remake' del videojuego Castlevania original. Enlaces externos *[http://www.mobygames.com/game/castlevania-ii-simons-quest Castlevania II: Simon's Quest en MobyGames] (inglés) *Pagina de ordenes para Konami Wii (japonés) *Castlevania Dungeon - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (inglés) *Castlevania Realm (inglés) *GameFAQs * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest REDACTION - Un parche informático para los diálogos que corrige errores tipográficos del videojuego y sustituye a las falsas insinuaciones con pistas reales. * Castlevania II: Simon's Quest en Castlevania Fan Wiki Referencias de:Castlevania II: Simon's Quest en:Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Categoría:Videojuegos de NES